


Amen

by frozenCinders



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: (more than usual), Blasphemy, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: Gilgamesh never had any qualms about interrupting Kirei, no matter what he was doing. Obviously, a quiet prayer was no exception.





	Amen

Gilgamesh huffed. Kirei was ignoring him. He stood from his seat and walked over, hands in his pockets, to where Kirei was kneeling before the altar. He was praying.

"Stand, priest," Gilgamesh commanded. He received no response.

So Gilgamesh kneeled behind Kirei and wrapped his arms around his neck, appearing careless but making sure not to choke him where his hands met. He rested his chin on Kirei's shoulder and breathed against his ear but said nothing.

"Can you not wait until I'm done, Gilgamesh?" Kirei finally addressed.

"My desires should top your priority list. Besides, you've been at this for too long. You'll bruise your knees at this rate."

"Oh? Is the King of Heroes concerned for my safety?"

"Don't be absurd. Such bruises would be unsightly."

"Of course," Kirei said, but he didn't sound convinced at all.

"Though, with all that meat on your bones, I can't say I see bruises on you very often."

Kirei had already gone back to praying, it would seem.

"Ah, that's it. You're made of beef and regularly provide me with milk. You're a real cow, aren't you, Kirei?"

Gilgamesh's intention was to provoke him, drawing confused anger out of him, but Kirei only laughed.

"Oh, so you accept your role? I suppose you wouldn't mind if I milked you, then."

"After I've finished praying."

"... Actually, aren't priests meant to be celibate? You'd do well to let go of that cross before agreeing to things like that, lest your precious god hears."

Kirei smiled and brought the cross in his hands up to his lips. Gilgamesh smiled too, letting it spread slowly before unlinking his arms.

"I am the king. I wait for no god," he said, unbuckling Kirei's belt and slowly unzipping his fly. Kirei didn't move to stop him.

"Do you thank your god for my existence, that I came to you?"

"I'm afraid I've scarcely mentioned you in my prayers."

"How ungrateful."

"I thought you disliked the gods, Gilgamesh?"

"... When did you mention me? You said scarcely, but that implies it's not unprecedented."

"Pay it no mind," Kirei dismissed. Gilgamesh frowned.

He slipped his hand under Kirei's underwear and pulled his cock out. He wasn't hard yet, but blasphemy like this always had him well on his way.

Gilgamesh turned Kirei's head and kissed him without moving the cross out of the way. He grabbed the top of it with his teeth and pulled Kirei's hands away. Kirei opened his eyes.

"Do whatever else you will, but must you interrupt me?" Kirei sighed, pulling the cross from Gilgamesh's mouth. Gilgamesh stole a quick kiss before Kirei resumed his position.

"Be grateful this is as far as I feel like taking it. Unless you want to bend me over the altar."

"Milk to your heart's content," he chuckled before going silent again in prayer.

It was always difficult to tell what was going through Kirei's head. He'd really like to know what exactly Kirei was praying about while getting jerked off by another man. Gilgamesh listened closely to savor any noises, smiling as Kirei's breath quickly became uneven.

"That's right. Pant like a whore for your god to hear," Gilgamesh encouraged. He swore he heard a little squeak in Kirei's throat.

"How is this meant to work? Can he hear me too?" Gilgamesh touched the cross in Kirei's hands. "Is this the way?"

"Theoretically, He can hear everything. This is merely a direct way of speaking to Him."

"Must I clasp my hands in prayer to tell him what a slut his priest is?"

"That is certainly unnecessary," Kirei said, though he didn't pull his cross away from Gilgamesh.

"Ah, then perhaps I might just say grace before indulging in the meal you'll offer me."

Kirei might have sighed again, it was difficult to tell.

"Once you've spilled your seed all over the floor, I would bow before you and lick up every last drop," Gilgamesh whispered directly into Kirei's ear, feeling his cock pulse in his hands at the words.

"For shame, Gilgamesh. Lying in the presence of God?"

Gilgamesh laughed.

"Oh, how I've sinned. Will you punish me, Kirei?"

He was pressed up closer against Kirei's back now, unable to resist grinding against him just a little. Being bent over the altar was sounding more and more appealing. He moaned softly into Kirei's ear, trailing his lips up the shell to nip at the tip of it. Kirei tried to act unaffected, it seemed, but he had an obvious smile on his face.

When Kirei came, Gilgamesh caught his seed in his hand and spread it on his cock as he continued stroking him. Covering him in come served no real purpose, but it was satisfying to watch the sticky strands beg Gilgamesh to stay as he finally pulled his hand away.

"Amen," Kirei said, letting go of his necklace.

**Author's Note:**

> while i was struggling to come up with a title for this one, the name "a real cow" crossed my mind. so be thankful i spared you all from having to click on that title


End file.
